


Ice Maiden

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fire, Homelessness, Ice, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire,Some say in ice.From what I’ve tasted of desireI hold with those who favor fire.But if it had to perish twice,I think I know enough of hateTo say that for destruction iceIs also greatAnd would suffice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spent too long on this last night.
> 
> Summary is from Robert Frost
> 
> Enjoy

Lindsay was from a good home,a nice middle class family.She went to school,had somewhat of a social life and was over all a good girl.

 

There's just one problem.

 

Her family fiercely believed in a religion that was against the existence of the inter-race species of Users. They found the people toxic and repulsive,non human in the highest amount.

 

And that made Lindsay all the more reluctant to care or tell.

 

She was a User,had been since she was old enough to remember.She could hide it and did.

 

Though it leaked out in it's own.

 

Lindsay liked cold weather,never wearing a coat in the winter,spending hours alone outside.She never showed despite the warm season.And she was always cool.

 

No one seemed to think otherwise,until she turned eighteen.

 

She was in her senior year of high school when some mean girls who also practiced her family’s religion,oh so stereotypical,appeared.Laughing,they began insulting her friend Barbara.A recent transfer from Canada,Barbara had already been outed as a User the first day she had been there but didn't care.

 

“Hey,cut it out!”Lindsay pushed past between them to stand in front of her, “Leave her alone”

 

“Linds,don't”Barbara said, “Aaron-”

 

“No,leave him out of it”Lindsay said.

 

“Oh,Little Miss Tuggley”the leader hissed but Lindsay glares, “Being a hero”

 

“Fuck off”Lindsay felt her energy rising,and doesn't realize it in time, “Go away”

 

“Ooo,being a hero-”suddenly,there was a gasp.

 

One of the girls was stiffening up,her skin going white,paling.

 

“What are you-”the leader rolls back to see Lindsay's eyes.Her silver,glowing eyes and her gritted teeth.Her hand extended with a frozen mist.

 

Barb barely stopped her.Lindsay realized what she was doing all too late.

 

But the damage was done.

 

The girl she had almost frozen was rushed to the hospital.Barb had had Aaron take her from school,and left soon after.

 

Her parents heard about it within a few hours.

 

Needless to say,Lindsay Tuggley lost everything she had once had at age seventeen years,2 months and three days.

 

* * *

 

Lindsay is twenty when she finds her way to Los Santos,as all criminals seem to do at some point in their lives.Armed with twenty bucks,a pocket knife and her powers,she’s a mess.

 

Three years ago,she had run from her home and drifted,a homeless wanderer who made her name through fire.Literally.

 

_ Needed a quick deal cover up?Property destruction? Then hope Red was in town. _

 

She became an urban legend,never in one place for long,her only contact former clients and a burner in the bottom of her bag.

 

In Los Santos,Lindsay finds herself a decent job as a waitress,while on the side scoping out new work as a Pyrotechnic.

 

No one asks about her power,or if she’s a User.

 

Because here no one cares.

 

A year passes.Finally settled with an apartment and a decent life,Lindsay is 21 years old when she finally reads about herself in the papers, and grins.

 

The article is printed and saved to a notebook of her favorite jobs.

 

_ “FIRST CREDITED NEWS REPORT”,the title reads in her handwriting. _

 

It's on a shift late one evening at the restaurant when Lindsay comes face to face with someone she’d never thought she’d see again.

 

Three women roll in around 1 AM,laughing and smelling of gunpowder,cheap booze and smoke and despite being tired,Lindsay knows what they are without even looking.

 

Mercenaries.

 

Her equally tired co-worker is quick to seat them,but dumps the rest of the work on her with a pleading glance-she caves and the girl is free to go home.

 

“Hello,what can I get ya?”she has this fake cheery smile but just wants to go home and sleep before going out to pick up supplies for a burn job in the early afternoon.

 

“Hi,yeah-”one woman,a blonde in browns and yellows with a purple scarf who's long curly hair is so bushy it's pulled into a ponytail that looks barely held together, “Lindsay,can we-”

 

It registers almost instantly,and the woman is looking straight at her.

 

“Wait,Lindsay?As in Tuggley?”

 

“Do I know you?”

 

“It's me,Barb!”she’s up and holding the woman in a happy,tight hug,climbing over her complaining friend,who just grunts but smiles at the sight.

 

Everything comes flashing back.Lindsay looks at the woman in surprise before tears fill her eyes and her notebook hits the floor as she hugs her old friend tightly.

 

“I’m just so happy that you're okay...”

* * *

 

Lindsay is twenty three years,eight months and 27 days old when she meets him.

 

She’s been a member of the four woman crew RWBY for three years now,growing so very close,having what she can call a family again.

 

However,they recently agreed to join the ever growing Rooster Teeth Syndicate,and it's great and all but Lindsay feels trapped.

 

So she takes a trip.

 

She meets Michael Jones next to a burning building in a dirty back alley in Texas,and there’s a mutual feeling between them.

 

Lindsay finds he’s a User like her and when they realize this,they laugh.

 

He’s Fire,She’s Ice.

 

It's pretty much love.

* * *

 

Lindsay is just barely twenty five when she and Michael are approached by a man called Geoff Ramsey and a woman called Jack Pattillo.

 

_ Her name has been  Lindsay Jones for a solid month now and she couldn't be happier. _

 

They offer the newlyweds,known for their destructive behavior,work as members of the Fake AH Crew.Lindsay learns that they're associates with the Syndicate and is hesitant,but accepts because she loves Michael and after a while,finds the Fakes fun.

 

_ Not that the past was any different. _

 

There’s Gavin,the somewhat blind British man who’s quickly their best friend,and Ray, who Michael has the world’s sappiest reunion with(she knew their past.She just smiled)

 

Lindsay doesn’t say anything about her past until she and the other Fakes are one day invited to a party thrown by the Syndicate.

 

She comes with no complaining;she’s just more embarrassed for being gone as long as she had without contact.

 

_ She’d just been busy. _

 

Sure enough,even with her hair pink and a year since their last contact,her friends recognize her.

 

Michael finally laughs his way from a conversation and the two of them are together,talking near the snack table.They're holding hands and Lindsay is lowkey wanting to bail.She’s feeling awkward about leaving for so long.

 

“Lindsay!”It's too late.Barb sees her and heels be damned,she leaps on her in a hug. Lindsay jumps a little-something Michael picks up on instantly-but she smiles and turns.

 

“Hi Barb”

 

“Aren’t you from RWBY?”Michael knows her a little bit it seems, “Yang right?”

 

“Yep!Though .RWBY was temporarily disbanded because  _ someone _ ”Barb looks at Lindsay pointedly, “Left with no contact for a year”

 

“Barb,work,yah know?” Lindsay is embarrassed to be talking near Michael about her time as Ruby Rose,because as much as she loved her work and her girls,nothing had resounded with her as much as her current work and time with Michael did.

 

“Quiet,Rubes,we got really worried about you”Barb has an arm around her neck and Michael is looking conflicted but at the same time he’s waiting for Lindsay to tell him if she’s in trouble.Now Barb notices Michael, “Oh,well then.Who’s this?”

 

“Lindsay?”Michael asks and Lindsay sighs,

 

“He’s my husband.Barb,this is Michael.Babe,this basically is my sister.Her name is Barbara”

 

Barb smirks,and Michael now has this small look of terror.

 

_ Neither had real family they cared to talk about,though.But Michael had Andy and she had the others of RWBY,seemed only fair. _

 

Needless to say she’s outed as  _ Ruby Rose _ by the end of the night to her new crew and the Fakes treat her a bit funny for the next while,but nothing changes.

 

_ She is a famous mercenary after all. _

* * *

 

It has been exactly seven years,almost eight when a neon green sports car rolls down the suburban neighborhood.

 

People stop,they stare.

 

The car stops in front of a house in the corner of a cul de sac,and neighbors watch as the two inside get out.

 

She’s tall,confident and dressed like a model.They almost think she is.He’s just as imposing,collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his sunglasses gleaming in the sunlight.

 

The couple who opens the door looks at them a moment before she utters a simple phrase,

 

“Hello,Mom,Dad”

 

* * *

 

Lindsay stands on the balcony of the penthouse,Michael's arms around her.

 

“I love you” he says over and over and she says it back,and she’s just so happy.

 

Who cares if they're Users,or humans?

 

They're in love,that's what matters.

 

She’s found her way home.

 

Actually no.

 

She’s been home this whole time.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> part two will be up later


End file.
